glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27 - Guilt Free (TCOK)
(A/N: No, I haven't got WRIATURS BLAX, I've just been very busy to start writing.) "So how do we enter this thing?" Rock asked, unbuckling himself. "I'm not sure myself," Tubba said, while gazing out at the Zaz Castle. "I am." Tarz grunted, while taking off his seatbelt. "I've been to the Zaz Kingdom before, remember?" "So, enlighten us," came the dry voice of Chubba. Tubba furrowed his brow and glared at Chubba for his treatment of Tubba's trusty left hand man, and then raised his voice above the clamour beginning- he was the leader, after all: "Tarz, how do you propose we infiltrate inside?" "It's simple. The Zaz Castle looks impregnable, doesn't it?" Tarz inquired, and when met with nods, he continued, "the simple answer is, it's not." "So, enlighten us," came the dry voice of Chubba once again, repeating his previous statement. "I'm getting there, aren't I?" Tarz snapped back, "We need to split into three groups of five. I'll lead one group, Tubba, you'll lead another-" "Hey, why don't I lead a group?" Chubba once again cut in, and Tubba admired Tarz's self-control- if Chubba had interrupted him three times like that, he would have been tempted to rip his scales off. "I didn't even get to finish my three groups," Tarz explained, letting out a patient sigh. "I was going to let you lead a group. You'll guard the bus, and make sure it's not found." "Who do I get to guard the bus with me?" asked Tubba's brother, and Tarz still kept patient in his reply: "Rock, Shyuz, Bright and Hail. Tubba, you'll get Lari, Clarea, Shaye, and Stual. That leaves me with Quack, Koolae, Grant and Elliott." Luckily, no one interrupted Tarz once again, and he was able to delve into his plan. "I've already told Chubba's group what they're going to be doing. Stay inside the bus and LOCK it. Do not let anything or anyone inside- this bus is proofed to most things. Then, Tubba, you'll lead your group to the back. There's a crack in the stone boundary wall that guards the moat, which will allow you to get inside the courtyard. When you're there, you have to avoid the guards- they'll be on the other side of the moat, so if you crawl on the ground, they shouldn't be able to see you-common sense says they'll be looking for movement at eye-level. You don't need to cross the moat. When the SS Mahruav was here last, myself and Gerald were held there for a fair while. We chiselled our way under the moat for the better part of a year and got out through the crack, and got back to the base. The cells are deep underground, so expect to be in the tunnel for a while." "Now, my group, we're going to go straight on, where the guards are expecting us to go. That's why the strongest fighters who co-operate-" Tarz flashed a glance at Chubba, "are going with me. Our job is to buy time, and if we get to the cell, that's a bonus." "Let's get moving then," Tubba called to his group, and the four Tarz had designated to go with Tubba walked over to him. Leading the way, Tubba stepped out of the bus and into the pelting rain. Immediately he lost all sense of direction, the rain obscuring his sight and the wind his hearing. Hoping that the others could still see him, he shielded his eyes at the crack of lightning and pushed forward, despite the rain smothering all his senses. Bleakly wondering how they were supposed to see the crack in this, he picked up his pace and began feeling in front of him. His hands hit stone. They had reached the boundary wall. Feeling his way to the right, which was toward the back of the castle, Tubba kept an ear out for the guards shouts signalling they had been spotted. The night remained quiet. I mean, it's not like they can see any better in this pounding rain than we can. ''Tubba's hands suddenly felt a defect in the wall, and he knew it was the crack. Slipping into the crack, he wiped his soaking wet, almost-white hair, glad for the respite from the rain. His hair had nearly completely changed colour since he had left Gusty Gulch. Noise on his right signalled that the others were coming. The crevice only had space for two, so once Shaye slipped into the space next to him, he finished wiping his eyes of the excess water and moved out. Another session of battling the rain ensued, and this time Tubba was crawling on the soaked grass, ignoring the discomfort of the wet strands poking his belly scales, feeling around for the hole that signalled the beginning to the shaft into the cell. When his hand suddenly dropped into a precipice, he knew that it was the shaft. Sitting next to the hole, he waited for the others. Once they joined him- or at least, four blurry shapes did, he went first into the shaft. The shaft was so small that Tubba had to crawl-- the others could at least double over, because of how much less bulky they were. Tubba then realized that it had been a mistake to go first- they could only travel as fast as his crawling allowed them to. However, he could see, with not much rain falling into the shaft. "Can one or two of you go ahead of me if I press myself against the wall?" "I think Shaye and I can," came the voice of Clarea. Tubba pressed himself against the wall of the shaft, and the two of them squeezed past him. The five of them trekked on in the steadily increasing darkness, and soon the only sounds were of their breathing. While the other's breathing was calm, Tubba could feel his breathing becoming more and more irregular, as he began to panic. He was greatly relieved when the irregular patch of light ahead was revealed to be the exit from the shaft. He hauled himself out of the shaft, and landed with a thud, almost on top of Clarea. But that wasn't important. What was important was the person standing in front of him. All of the guilt that had built up in Tubba over the time they had been apart vanished. ''Clam.